Death Note BRB case files
by FlamesBeauty
Summary: L thought that the Los Angeles BB murders would be the last he would ever hear of Beyond Birthday, but fate has other plans. People have been dying in the name of the new Beyond Birthday, and is this new Beyond Birthday doing these murders alone? this is a side-by-side written story w/ diatenshi wings. OC story.


**Death Note the B.R.B case files**

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a concerned looking Wammy House attendant, as the pair passed a hallway leading off to another path.

"Yes I must see if it is true for myself!" L said keeping his quick pace down the hall, not even sparing the attendant a glance. As they made it to the end of the hall where a large vault door stood proudly, chilly air lingered.

"But their dangerous," he whined.

"That is why you will be accompanying me," L pointed out, he stopped at the vault door, "Let me in." he demanded not his usual patient self. The attendant typed in a passcode slid a card into the slot and finally spun the handle on the vault. The room that was now open _could _be thought of as scary, with black carpet, black walls with stick-on glow-in-the-dark star stickers, stuck to the walls a single queen sized bed, fit in the corner of the huge room. Black combinations lay draped lazily over the bed. More glowing stars tapped on strings hanging from the ceiling, due to the light that the stars gave off L could see a big black oak desk with a 'BB' displayed on the monitors atop the desk. A sleek black fridge with more stars and a glowing moon on it. Bean bags and pillows meant to look like stars were scattered about the room. A large metal pen sat in a corner about 12 pure white and pure black rabbits hopped around, but most of them sleeping.

"Nobody's here. Is this a joke?"

"I'm not laughing," groaned a voice heavily with sleep, "AH! Brother not there!" the large office chair, facing away from L, swerved a little but didn't turn around.

"Is that him?...Beyond Birthday?" L hurried to the chair, of course he had been told Beyond Birthday had died of a heart attack in prison but he had never really believed that. As soon as L peeked over the chair he visibly reddened.

If you were L you would have seen two young boys no older than sixteen, with messy black hair and piercing golden eyes with slitted pupils. Both shirtless in black skinny jeans with white undone belts. One was sitting cross-legged in the chair, one hand on the other boys hip and the other plunged down the others pants. The other straddling him with his hands on his shoulders and a cute blush staining his face, he looked up at L panting , while the one on the bottom lazily crossed his arms and looked away. Quickly nodding off into a quiet nap.

"Mmm Birthday wake up. We have a visitor," he said and Birthday groggily opened his eyes,

"Were you guys sleeping in you chair again?" the attendant asked obviously he didn't see that one of Birthday's hands had been in the other boys pants. They nodded eyelids falsely dropping and began to close their eyes again,

"Uh..?" L for one of the first times in his life was utterly confused.

(FlashBack)

L sat on his sofa contently drinking some extra-sweet coffee, suddenly a calligraphy 'W' appeared on screen and he pressed button on a microphone to answer it,

"Hello W, what is it?" he asked,

"We went to Beyond Birthday's hide out as you requested…" Watari trailed off

"Yes?" L asked excited to see his 90% chance if fresh evidence being found had sky rocketed to 100%, he smiled to himself.

"We found, uh, two boys chained up they said there names where Beyond Birthday, that's about all they would say actually, perhaps he left his successors for us to find. Their twins,"

"Oh is that so…how disappointing," L frowned, and hung up after the usual promise from Watari to report in one week later, afterward he sat there for a while. He did not expect this.

(End of FlashBack)

When the two were fully dressed they stood before L from within the pen of rabbits, Birthday was the first to speak,

"So you are L?" he said flatly.

"I came here to see you, I believe you can help us with closing the recently reopened BB murder files and-"

"You know we won't tell you anything," Beyond interrupted as both approached L slowly stepping out of the pen, golden eyes burning holes into L's right mind, they strode past L on either side of him up to a empty chess board with only 2 black knights and a king, the white king had a calligraphy L on it. L narrowed his eye, of the two black knights one of them was new painted glossy black, while the other had rusted nails sticking out of it and an 'X' carved over the eye.

"We know our place in the game…" they said in sync as Beyond knocked over the white king, each brother taking a knight in their hand though L couldn't see who took which. "You should learn yours L…" Birthday said poison dripping from his words, as he handed L the glossy knight, " or your fate might end up…" they placed the tortured knight in L's other hand

"_**Twisted…"**_

L rolled the chess piece in his hand a golden calligraphy B written on either knight. _So these boys are the new Beyond Birthdays._

xXx

L walked down the hall, taking out a piece of candy as he unwraps it, it pops from the wrapper and rolls down the side of the hallway ha had passed earlier. As he went to pick up the fallen candy, a flash of gold catches his eye. Forgetting the candy he goes to see what it is. He finds a chess piece laying on the ground and picks it up. It is a black king and as he looks at it from all angles he finds a golden calligraphy R embedded in the bottom.

xXx


End file.
